1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly, to a connector with water-proof capability.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors have been extensively used in various industries as well as mechanical and electrical apparatuses to allow users to therethrough rapidly transmit data, signals and electric power as desired. The advent of connectors speeds up receipt of data and makes people's daily life more conveniences.
Connectors are widely applicable, and many applications thereof in our daily life need connectors to be exposed in the atmosphere. Since a connector implements conductive terminals as contacts for electrical connection, two coupled connectors without any water-proof structure therebetween are likely to, due to damp or moisture, have a short circuit that may destroy the transmission of the connectors and make the connectors unusable.
In addition, two coupled connectors without any reinforcing structure therebetween for securing the connection are likely to be disconnected under an external impact and have the transmission accidentally interrupted. As an even worse consequence, electric leakage may take place between the connectors and bring a user who touches the terminals with the risk of an electric shock or other accidents.